


War Games

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisks, Daily Prophet, I Tried, Immortals, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Out of Character Severus Snape, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Being repeatedly reborn hundreds of times will eventually change anyone's perspective on what fun is. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron are reborn in their original world, they decide they want to try something different. Something fun. Too bad no one else got the memo.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Tuesday, August** 12th **, 1986: Leaky Cauldron,** ** **Charing Cross Road,**   **London**  England. H.J.P.)**

 

Harry stared wide-eyed at the blatant use of freakiness around the inn he'd stumbled into. Chairs moved out of the way as a broom swept the floor. A cloth wiped down the table by itself, and people were walking out of the fireplace. Most went around the back, but when Harry followed them he'd only found a brick wall. Turning around, Harry saw a woman who looked like a healthy, blonde, and normal necked Aunt Petunia. Screwing his face up in determination he marched over to the woman. 

 

"Excuse me miss," Harry said. "I was wondering why people went to the small space over there?" Harry pointed. 

 

The woman frowned and followed his finger. 

 

"They were going to the ally," The woman shrugged. 

 

"What ally?"

 

"Diagon Alley most likely,"

 

"But there's no alley back there. It's just a brick wall,"

 

"Muggleborn," The woman sighed. "It's magic,"

 

Harry gasped. His eyes went wide as he stumbled back a step.

 

"That's a bad word," Harry said. "You said a bad word!" 

 

The woman blinked at the unexpected reaction. Magic wasn't a bad word. 

 

"What do you mean Magic is a bad word?"

 

"Its called Freakishness," Harry corrected with a nod. "My Aunt said it's why I've got this freakish scar on my head,"

 

Harry pulled up his bangs to show the woman his lightning bolt scar. The woman dropped her quill in shock. Harry just smiled up at her.

 

"I got this from a freak like me when he killed my whore mother and deadbeat father," Harry said. His green eyes watched the small crowd around himself with some worry. 

 

"Are you guys Freaks too?"

 

The woman shakily got off her bar stool and kneeled before the small boy. Instead of answering him she held out her hand, palm up.

 

"Could you give me your hand?" She asked. Dear Merlin, she hoped she was wrong. She hoped this wasn't who she thought it was. Who it so obviously was.

 

Harry bit his lip before hesitantly resting his hand on the woman's hand.

 

"What is your name?"

 

"Freak!" Harry said with a smile. He knew that one, Aunt Petunia asked him that question all the time.

 

Tears pooled in the woman's eyes when the boy's magic didn't show any sign of a lie. She'd done this countless times with her younger cousins, and when they lied their magic would react to it. When it was truthful, or at least if the kid believed they were telling the truth, then there would be no change. 

 

"Do you have any other names?" the woman asked.

 

"My teachers at primary call me Harry Potter," 

 

The blonde woman was heartbreakingly glad to hear she wasn't the only one crying right now. The raven-haired boy watched in confusion as people cried at his answer.

 

"Was that the wrong answer?" He asked.

 

"No my dear," The woman said. "Would you mind answering a few more questions for me?"

 

"I can to that! But I can't talk about my cupboard, Aunt Petunia says its a secret,"

 

"Rita,"  The woman looked up to the man who wanted her attention. "I called the Aurors,"

 

"Thank you, Tom,"

 

Harry worried his lip between his teeth.

 

"Alright dear," Rita said, her quill and parchment flying off the counter to float at her side. "be as honest as you can for me alright?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"What is your name?"

 

"I'm Freak, but sometimes adults call me Harry Potter,"

 

"How old are you?"

 

"I don't know. Freaks don't have birthdays,"

 

"Where do you live?"

 

"I told you, Miss Rita," Harry sighed. "I'm not allowed to talk about my Cupboard. It's secret,"

 

"What are some things you like to do?" Rita asked, hoping for something that'll paint a better picture of the savior's home life.

 

Green eyes scrunched in confusion, his head tilted to the side as he thought.

 

"I like baking Dudley's birthday cakes," Harry said. "and when Aunt Petunia has me clean her garden I like talking to the snakes, SmallBite doesn't like the neighbor's dog because its so loud but HideSleep doesn't even notice the dog when she visits,"

 

Rita froze when Harry mentioned talking to snakes, but had to suppress a laugh as the boy talked. Muggle snakes sounded like toddlers.

 

"Who do you live with?" 

 

"My Aunt and Uncle," Harry said. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Their good, normal people,"

 

Rita asked as many questions as she could think of. Each answer broke her heart just a bit more. When the Aurors showed up and asked the young Potter their own questions, Rita recorded those too. When Harry carelessly took off his ragged shirt to show the Aurors the scars on his back, Rita couldn't handle it. She sat down and let the hollow feeling in her chest engulf her senses.

 

'Boy-Who-Lives to be Abandoned' Rita thought. That was exactly what they've done, and she would make sure the entire wizarding world realized their mistake. 

 

Harry left the Leaky Cauldron with Madam Bones' promise that she'd help him. When Harry laid down in his Cupboard to sleep that night, he smiled to himself.

 

"Let the games begin,"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Monday, September** 14th **, 1987: Granger House, Hampstead Garden Suburb, Heathgate, London,** **England. H.G.)**

 

Emma knew her daughter wasn't normal. A genius level intellect, shown by the way the little girl had already graduated Secondary School. Supernatural knowledge, like how to put 'Wards or protection' or 'Wards of defense' around their house. Hermione would disappear for hours on end and come back with things Emma's never heard of before outside of fantasy novels. A tent that was bigger on the inside. Parchment and quills that could float and move on their own. Robes and dresses right out of the Victorian era.  

 

Emma watched as eight-year-old Hermione wrote an essay on quantum physics, dark matter, and the 'Periodic Table of Mythic Elements'.  Hermione wasn't normal or average. Emma worried over her daughter's experiments with this 'magic' of her's. Pulling apart the energy Hermione called magic made the bug glow. Over an over, Hermione made the bug glow different colors as the eight-year-old poked and prodded at it with 'magic'. 

 

"I'm going to call it NH-106," Hermione said. "On the far left of the table,"

 

The Quill marked down Hermione's words. Emma took a sip of her coffee. What was a mother supposed to do? Tell the eight-year-old to stop? It wasn't dangerous, or at least it didn't appear to be dangerous. And it really wasn't Hermione's fault she was a genius. Besides Emma knew there were worse things for her daughter to be spending time on. Like becoming a criminal mastermind, or planning world domination. Emma's morning watching her genius daughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Reluctantly, Emma left her coffee on the table and went to open the door.

 

Opening the door, Emma raised an eyebrow. A young woman in some type of officer uniform stood on the porch.

 

"Excuse me, Mrs.Granger," the woman said. "I need to speak with you and your daughter,"

 

"Who are you?" Emma asked. "and why do you need to speak with Hermione?"

 

"I'm Amelia Bones, with the DMLE," Amelia Bones said. "And your daughter is Hermione Granger, the Heiress of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor,"

 

"What does that mean?" Emma asked. "How is that possible?"

 

"We don't know how its possible just that it is," Amelia said. "but it means your daughter is the Princess of our Magical Enclave,"

 

"A Princess? Magic?"

 

"The Princess," Amelia Bones corrected. "And we need to discuss her safety,"

 

"Magic Enclave Miss Bones?"

 

Four hours, an explanation of the magical kingdom Hermione was inheriting, and an interrogation from Hermione later and Emma found her life uprooted as she followed her daughter's new bodyguards. They carried trunks that held all their stuff to the magical carriage waiting for them in the street. Emma sat as if in a daze, her eight-year old's conversation washing over her like water.

"How did you find out I'm the Princess?" Hermione asked.

"Gringotts told us," bodyguard one said. "through blood, magic, conquest or trial you've inherited all four Founder's titles which makes you The Princess,"

"the founders of what?"

"Magic of course!"

For the first time in her life, Emma wished she had alcohol instead of coffee this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tuesday, March** 21st **, 1989: Courtroom 12, Ministry of Magic** ** **,**   **London,**  England. R.W. )**

 

Molly could admit she was a bit overzealous when it came to her children. When Bil was born, she put cushioning charms over every single edge or hard surface in the house. When Charlie was born, Molly had to fireproof everything as well. Her baby boy thought it was funny to breathe fire like a dragon. Her heart nearly gave out the first time she saw him do it. Then came Percy, and Molly had hoped for a calm child. Percy was a blessing until he learned how to read. Molly was certain she could recite 'Whining Wobbleton' in her sleep, and she hasn't read the book in almost six years. She knew Fred and George were troublemakers long before they were born. Labor pains for a whole week before they were actually born, after six trips to St. Mungo's when she felt she was in labor but wasn't. Molly marked that in the Family Grimoire as the twins' first prank, though she also added the time they traded the covers of Percy's books as their first prank. Then Ron was born. 

 

It didn't take long for her to notice that Ron was different than his brothers. When her youngest son was barely a year old, he predicted Ginny's birth. A few months later Ron mentioned a drought would be coming. Bill and Charlie saved their farm that year from a drought that destroyed the fields around their farm. The farm was their main source of income due to Authur's Ministry job being more of a hobby. Molly didn't want to think of what would've happened had they not been able to save the farm. She had heard enough horror stories of life in poverty and debt growing up, she didn't want to live it.

 

Then there was Ron's talk of his friend Harry. Harry Potter was the Nation's Hero. Ron had never met the boy, even though they were close in age. Ron also mentioned The Princess would be his wife one day. Molly wasn't sure if those were predictions or childish dreams. 

 

When Ron said the family rat was a perverted old man Molly had called in a favor from one of her old dormmates to check. When the woman from the Animagus registration showed up Molly worried. She worried because Ron was never wrong, in all his short nine years of life, he never gave a warning that was wrong. 

 

The woman, Zoey Carter, cast the animagus reveling charm.

 

Molly held her breathe.

 

A fully grown man crouched where the rat had been. 

 

Molly Weasley saw red.

 

The arrest of Peter Pettigrew leads to the trial of Sirius Black. The Weasley Family watched from the stands as the young Princess Hermione Hogwarts made her first official deceleration.

 

"Black goes free and gains custody of Harry Potter. The Rat gets a death sentence," Ron said. 

 

"Fact or opinion ?" Charlie asked.

 

Ron glanced up from his parchment pad. Blue eyes met brown from across the courtroom. At once both glanced to the boy surrounded by several guards in the Nobles Booth.

 

"Fact,"

 

The Weasleys weren't surprised when Ron was right. They were getting used to it now. 

 

Molly would admit to being overzealous when it came to her kids. Bill was a curse breaker, Charlie would be studying Dragons, Percy wanted to work for The Princess, Ron could predict, or see, or somehow divine the future, and Ginny wanted a whirlwind romance with The Hero. Molly had reason to worry, and she'd do whatever it took to keep them safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Saturday, August 31st, 1991: Great Hall, Hogwarts castle, Mountains in Scottland. H.G.)**

 

"Your Highness," Albus said. "Please reconsider,"

 

The suit of armor that held the Sword of Gryffindor twitched, ready to defend the Princess with the Royal sword should she be in danger. The Princess wore the Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, and drank from Hufflepuff's Cup. Three items Albus was sure Tom had used as Horcruxes but didn't feel like dark magic as he knelt before the Princess.

 

"You want to use the Third Floor corridor to test the Terrorist Tom Riddle's current strength and trap him," The eleven-year-old Princess said. "Not only is this castle my home, but it's also a school Headmaster Dumbledore,"

 

Albus refused to react to the young girl's bait. He had a plan to test and trap part of Riddle's soul. It would help him figure out how many times Riddle sliced up his soul, then he would know how many Horcruxes he was tracking.

 

"I said no, Headmaster Dumbledore," The Princess started to wave him off but stopped. "If you hire someone possed by the Parasite of Riddle then I will fire you and kill the fake professor myself,"

 

Albus halted at the Princess' cold tone.

 

"This is your one and only warning Headmaster Albus Percival  Wilfric Brian Dumbledore," She said. "Do take it seriously,"

 

"Yes, your Highness,"

 

As the Princess waved him off, Albus caught sight of yet another item he thought would've been a Horcrux. If Tom's Horcruxes weren't the founder's artifacts or the Gaunt family ring, then what were they?

 

Emma watched as the Headmaster left the Great Hall and sighed. If Hermione wasn't here to stop Dumbledore, then this trap of his would endanger countless children. The children he as Headmaster was supposed to be protecting. Hermione had a kingdom to run, she couldn't run the school too. Well, Emma glanced to where Hermione sat looking over twelve different documents at once. Hermione probably could, but she was eleven. She shouldn't have to run both a kingdom and a school.

 

"Hey Mum," Hermione said. 

 

"Yes, Hermione?"

 

"Can I have a pet Basilisk?"

 

Emma frowned. If she remembered the Creature book right, then a Basilisk was a dangerous snake.

 

"I'm not sure," Emma said. "Doesn't seem safe,"

 

"What if I get a Knight that can speak Parsletoung to tame and care for the Basilisk?"

 

"Parsletoung is talking to snakes right?"

 

"Yeah, Please?"

 

"Very well," Emma said. "As long as this Knight can speak Parsletoung then I suppose it would be fine,"

 

Hermione beamed. Emma was glad Hermione could still act so childish, wanting a pet and talking excitedly about it to the magic suits of armor that protected her.

 

How bad could a pet Basilisk be anyway?

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sunday, September** 1st **, 1991: Hogwarts Express, On track to Hogwarts Castle** ** **,**  Scotland. H.J.P./H.G/R.W)**

 

Draco wondered how his Father expected him to compete with The Hero, The Mind, or The Princess. Potter had saved hundreds of lives since he entered the magical world. Lady Lovegood from her potions experiment, Aurors from false information or betrayal, and so many more Draco couldn't name them all. He had all the Daily Prophet articles about Potter's heroic acts in his trunk though. Then there was The Mind. Weasley wasn't quite a Seer, but he was obviously touched by the magic of time. The way he could predict how things turned out was legendary. Weasley had even started playing the stock market, both magical and muggle. Not only was Weasley clever with numbers and statistics but there was also that huge Pettigrew scandal. The entire Ministry was overhauled by Princess Hermione after that. The Princess was just as amazing as The Hero and The Mind. She was strong, and brave, and smart, and powerful. How his Father thought Draco could compete with them for reputation in Hogwarts... Draco wasn't sure.

 

"Malfoy?" A familiar voice said. Draco turned around to see bright green eyes and a half smile. Draco had only heard the other boy's voice during trips to Diagon Alley when the boy would stand on the edge of the fountain and preach his message to all who were willing to listen. 

 

"Potter," Draco said stiffly, trying not to stutter or blush or otherwise make a fool of himself. 

 

"Would you like to walk with me?" Potter said.

 

"I would not protest," Draco said. 

 

Potter smiled and the two walked through the train. 

 

A few minutes later found Draco sitting in a compartment with The Princess and The Mind and The Hero. The Princess who was reforming the entire political layout of magical England. The Mind who was steadily reforming the economic system and changing the value of the Knut. The Hero whose saved more people and been a symbol of a better future since he was a baby. The three most important eleven-year-olds were sitting in the same compartment with him, Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater. He, whose father has done nothing but oppose and dehumanize and interfere with their goals. They shouldn't even waste their time with him, Draco thought, there's no way they'd want to be friends. His Father was too much of a nuisance to them. 

 

"You're not your father Draco," Princess Hermione said. "If you want to help the people of Our Kingdom like We do, then do so,"

 

Draco tried not to blush, realizing he must have said something of his thoughts out loud.

 

"But how your Highness?" Draco asked. "What could I do that one of you aren't already doing?"

 

The Princess looked to The Mind. The redhead sighed but chewed his lip in thought.

 

"Until we can start Phase 2, we'll need someone teaching the Muggleborns Tradition," 

 

Draco perked up at that. Great-Grandfather was very traditional, Draco had even helped tutor Pansy and Blaise on the subject growing up.

 

"Could you do that Draco?" Princess Hermione asked.

 

"Yes," Draco smiled. "I can,"

 

The sorting ceremony was as expected. The Mind went into Hufflepuff, The Hero went into Gryffindor, and The Princess choose to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Draco was sorted into Slytherin. This year, he would be like them. He'd help people, and make this world of their's better. 


	6. Chapter 6

**(Monday, September 2nd** **, 1991: Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** ****,**  Scotland. H.J.P./H.G/R.W)**

 

Draco walked next to The Famous Three, as they headed to their first lesson of the day. 

 

"So we need the Parasite and the Book," Harry said. "Then I'll figure something out with my scar,"

 

"If we trust events to still follow the Baseline," Ron said. "Then you may have an opportunity later this year or next,"

 

"We need to catch the Parasite this year Ron," Hermione said. "And next year should get us the Book. Harry's not allowed to kill my Basilisk again though so figure something else out,"

 

"We've already dealt with the Rat and Padfoot is at home with Moony," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "How are our international relations?"

 

"I've only just redefined Creature in the books of Law," Hermione said. "I've still got to go through and remove the laws that no longer apply and review the Classist laws and protocols,"

 

"Think you'll have that straightened out by our Fourth year?" Ron asked.

 

"Not sure," Hermione sighed. "My House of Lords is full of bigots, and I have very reluctant members in my House of Commons,"

 

"What if, when issues show up between the students it was taken care of like a court case?" Ron asked. "And if someone has an issue with the rules of Hogwarts then its dealt with like if someone had issues with one of your laws?"

 

"Oh, Ron! That's brilliant," Hermione said. "But how will we introduce this concept to Hogwarts?"

 

"Harry, remember L-13?" Ron asked instead. 

 

"How could I forget?" Harry laughed. "Don't worry Hermione, send out the notices nomination to those in the Hogwarts House of Commons,"

 

"Draco, remember to teach the history behind the Nobles in your Traditions class," Ron said.

 

"Got it," Draco said. "What's L-13?"

 

"You'll know soon enough," Harry shrugged.

 

During lunch, Harry walked up to Marcus Flint, Captian of the Slytherin House Quidditch team. All eyes were on the Hero and the Quidditch Captain. 

 

"Hey, Flint," Harry said. "If you encountered a boggart does it turn into a mirror?"

 

Flint grabbed a fistful of Harry's robes. Shoving his wand under the eleven-year old's neck he snarled. 

 

"I'll kill you mudblood," Flint said.

 

"Princess Hogwarts," Harry said instead, hanging from Flint's fist. "I charge Marcus Flint, Heir of Flint, with assault and attempted murder,"

 

Hermione stood, her voice heard clearly over the heavy silence of the Great Hall.

 

"Heir Flint, how do you plea?" Hermione said.

 

"Not Guilty," Flint said. 

 

"Knights!" Hermione said. "Escort the defendant and the plaintiff to the holding cells,"

 

Suits of armor marched into the Great Hall and dragged a screaming Flint, and a cheerful Harry away. 

 

"Hogwarts shall have it's first Student Court Case Wednesday at four in the afternoon," Hermione said. "Should someone wish to be either Flint or Potter's lawyer, please meet with me after lunch. The Hogwarts House of Lords shall meet after class today in room 104, The Hogwarts House of Commons will meet after class today in room 109,"

 

Her piece said Hermione sat back down. Chaos erupted from the students. Draco wondered if this was going to be as easy a Princess Hermione made it seem. As the Owlmail flew in and Trace Davis got a letter from Princess Hermione, Draco suppressed a groan. Of course, this wouldn't be easy. Change never was.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**(Wednesday, September, 4th, 1991: Raven's Oratory, Hogwarts Castle, Mountains of Scotland)**

 

"Ravenclaw had a strange idea for a church," Tracey said. At her left Daphne just hummed. 

 

Tracey looked over the balcony. Students of all ages and houses filled the seats. The Professors sat on booths overlooking the entire room. A few schoolmates had already made their way to the stands by Throne. On the left sat those with titles. Daphne would be sitting there. On the right sat those without titles. That's where Tracey would be sitting.

 

Harry Potter and Marcus Flint sat on separate benches, their 'lawyers' stood in front of them.

 

"Professor Snape looks like he's going to bust a blood vessel," Tracey said.

 

"Weasley is representing Potter," Daphne said. "Who wouldn't see the insult there?"

 

"Potter looks so carefree," Tracey said. "We all know he insulted Flint, so why isn't he worried about being punished?"

 

They parted ways at the stairs. Tracey found a seat in the 'House of Commons'  stands. There were four people from each year, Tracey noted as she sat down. But in the 'House of Lords' the only ones there were first years. Well, it was only first years until a suit of armor manhandled the fifth year Percy Weasley from the audience and into the stands. Tracey didn't realize how few Slytherins were actually nobility. So many of them acted like they were so important, but the only ones who actually had titles were first years. 

 

Princess Hermione clearly noticed the discrepancy, if the narrowed eyes and ticked off frown were any indication.

"We were told there were twenty-eight Noble families," Princess Hermione said. "Why then, are there only eleven -twelve including Flint- Noble Students at Hogwarts?"

"Name changes your Highness," Ron Weasley said. "For example, Gaunt became Riddle then died off. Most Muggleborns can't afford a heritage search so if they've got the blood of a Noble they wouldn't know, and the Purebloods don't see the need for such a test,"

"This heritage search would tell if they were supposed to hold a title then?" Princess Hermione asked.

"Yes, you're Highness,"

 

Tracey could already tell the majority of Hogwarts would be running to Gringotts to take that test. Tracey already took the test, and her family didn't have any hidden titles or money. She wondered how much would change with so many students taking that test.

Princess Hermione waved her hand. The doors to the church turn courtroom slammed shut.

"Scribe Sophie Roper," Princess Hermione said. "Are We ready to begin?"

"Yes your Majesty," Roper said.

"Hogwarts Court Case 001 September x, 1991. Harry James Potter versus Marcus Henry Flint," Princess Hermione said. "Proceed,"

"Heir Flint attempted to Murder my client," Weasley said. "Pensive evidence from my client, and from four different eyewitnesses shows Heir Flint had his wand right under my client's chin,"

"Potter antagonized Flint," Snape said.

"My client is eleven years old Princess, Heir Flint is seventeen," Weasley said ignoring Professor Snape. "Heir Flint is an Adult in the eyes of the law, and he was seconds away from murdering a child. If he was so deeply offended by my client's comment then he should have requested an Honor Duel,"

Tracey forgot Flint was seventeen. An adult, student or not, had tried to kill a kid. This wasn't as simple as she'd assumed.

Snape was silently having an aneurysm. He couldn't exactly defend Flint's death threat or the attempted murder of a minor after all.

 

"Defendant ?" Princess Hermione asked. "How do you plea?"

 

"Not Guilty!" Flint said. "I was under the imperious !"

 

There was a moment of disbelief as everyone stared at Flint. Tracey had watched the pensive memory evidence with the rest of her 'House of Commons' group. If Flint was under the imperious then Harry Potter was a Slytherin girl. Potter was a male, definitely not a Slytherin, and Flint was not under imperious.

"I'll give the Houses thirty minutes to come to a decision," Princess Hermione said.

 

"No need your Majesty," Percy Weasley said. "The House of Lords has come to a decision,"

 

"The House of Commons has also reached a decision," Gabriel Truman said.

 

"We find Marcus Flint Guilty of Attempted Murder, Guilty of Assault, and Guilty of Perjury," the two upper years said.

Princess Hermione nodded.

"As Heir Flint is Seventeen years of age, and as such considered an adult in the eyes of the law, We sentence him to a summer in Azkaban floor one. Until summer vacation his wand will be confiscated until needed during lessons and his use of Magic monitored by Prefects outside of class and he is banned from holding a position of authority within Hogwarts,"

"That seems to harsh your Highness," Snape said.

"Heir Flint attempted to murder a minor. Be glad I didn't give him death," Princess Hermione said. "This is My Home, My School, My Castle, My Kingdom. We could have you, Snape, killed for the way you abuse your students. We don't because for all your abrasive teaching style, not once since you've taught potions has there been a life-threatening incident in your class,"

 

Snape nodded and backed down. Tracey glanced at the bushy-haired Princess. She was awe-inspiring. 

 

"Case dismissed," Princess Hermione said. 

 

As Tracey and Daphne walked back to their dorm room together Tracey couldn't help but sigh.

"Do you think the Princess is lesbian?" Tracey asked 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I think I'm in love,"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thursday, October, 31st, 1991: Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Mountains of Scotland)**

 

Draco thought he'd gotten decently good at reading and understanding his friends. That's why he wasn't surprised when two minutes into the Halloween Feast Harry shoved a large portion of food and tableware to the ground.

"Alright everyone," Harry said as he climbed onto the table. "I know I'm not the only one who lost family to the Terrorist. It's time to stop celebrating and start remembering. My mother, Lily Potter, used to draw Creatures on the back of her DADA assignments,"

"My Brother wanted to join the Quidditch team," a second-year Ravenclaw said. "He never got the chance,"

 

"My Aunt was a photographer for Witch Weekly," another student said.

 

Draco picked at his food. He wasn't sure if he lost someone during the battles with the Terrorist. His family was always just his parents and Aunt Trixie, but Aunt Trixie was in Azkaban, in the lower levels with the Dementors. So many had lost friends, family, and Draco knew there were people like his Father who weren't being punished for these murders. It was so long ago, would there even be evidence left?

 

A black wisp interrupted sharing time. Its screeching was like a banshee, shrill and unappreciated. 

The wisp dived for the pendant around Dumbledore's neck. Harry chased after the wisp, Sword of Gryffindor in hand. 

Draco blinked. Harry knelt at Princess Hermione's feet. The sword of Gryffindor pinning the black wisp to the stone floor. The sword seemed to be dripping something painful on the wisp because it's screeching was worse than before. It also seemed to be shrinking.

 

"The Parasite of Riddle has been captured, your Highness," Harry said. "Your orders?"

 

"For committing treason, terrorism, and murder, We sentence the parasite of Tom M. Riddle, the false Lord Voldemort, to death,"

 

Harry smothered the wisp. It burned under his touch.

 

"Let the feast continue," Princess Hermione said.

 

Just another day at Hogwarts, Draco thought. Always something going on.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  **(Saturday, November, 9th, 1991: Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Castle, Mountains of Scotland)**

 

"Merlin's bloody balls! Gryffindor Seeker, first year Harry Potter, just stole the Quaffle mid-pass from the Slytherin Chasers. He escaped certain death, but the Slytherins are hot on his bristles! Fly, Potter, Fly!"

 

"Jordan," McGonagall warned. 

 

"Come on Professor, let me cheer for the little firstie. Oh! The Slytherin's have his broom, that's foul! What? Did he just let go of his broom? Potter is free falling! Someone catch him! Thank Merlin, the Weasley twins, Gryffindor team Beaters, have caught their little Seeker. Potter passes the Quaffle to Johnson, the prettiest girl in Quidditch if I do say so,"

 

"Jordan,"

 

"Potter's got his broom back, and he's diving. Did he see the snitch? The Slytherin Seeker is following him, and Potter isn't turning. This kid is insane. He's inches from the ground! Johnson scored a goal. Gryffindor is at 150 points, Slytherin at 100. Potter's still diving, he's gonna crash, wait, he turned. That was the sharpest Wonski faint ever... is that? Potter's got the snitch! "

 

The crowds cheered. The Gryffindor team landed and lifted Harry into the air. 

 

"Party in Gryffindor Tower!" Fred and George chanted. "Everyone's invited!"

 

Tracey watched as Princess Hermione celebrated the Quidditch match with Hero Harry and Ron Weasley. 

 

"If you want to talk to her you should," Daphne said, lounging on a red Gryffindor Couch. While everyone had been invited, the only Slytherin's present were first years. Tracey watched as Draco Malfoy brought the group some butterbeer, and was pulled into the laughing and joking with ease.

 

"I can't," Tracey sighed. "I don't even know what I'd say,"

 

"It's easy, just tell her how you feel,"

 

"You going to tell Blaise how you feel?" Tracey countered."I'll tell Princess Hermione if you tell Zabini,"

 

The two girls stared at each other. Neither one willing to back down.

 

"Fine," Daphne said. She got off the couch, finished her butterbeer, and marched over to the corner of the Gryffindor Common room. 

 

"Blaise Zabini," Daphne said, marching up to the dark-skinned boy. "I think you're attractive, please go on a date with me,"

 

"Uh...sure?" Blaise said. 

 

"Wonderful,"

 

Daphne turned around and strutted back to the couches.

 

"Your turn Tracey,"

 

Tracey glanced at the Princess. She was dumping her goblet on Harry's head, both were smiling.

 

"I can do this," Tracey told herself. She got up and walked over to Hermione. 

 

"Princess Hermione?" Tracey said. 

 

The four looked up at her. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, Ron blinked in surprise, and Draco was plucking cookie crumbs from his robes. 

 

"Yes?" Hermione smiled.

 

"I think you're amazing," Tracey said, her face burning. Then she turned around and ran back to her armchair. 

 

"Well, that was different," Ron said. "Say, Harry, are you going to try dating Ginny this time?"

 

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Might be fun for a while, but I don't think it'd ever be the same as L-1,"

 

"Alright," Ron said.

 

"What's L-1?" Draco asked.

 

"It doesn't really matter," Harry said. "I didn't eat the snitch this time,"

 

"Choke on it you mean," Hermione laughed.

 

"At least I didn't die this time," Harry said.

 

"You died?" Draco asked, his eyes wide with concern.

 

"We all died," Harry laughed. "But we're fine,"

 

Draco wasn't sure that was any better. 

 


	10. Hermione Granger

 

  **Life 15: September 3rd, 1412, Selena Slytherin- Hermione Granger**

Selena was sorted into Slytherin House, as expected as a descendant of the House Founder. She had two possible paths her life could take, the first was frequently the default for most of her lives. Find Ron and Harry's reincarnated selves, find and defeat the era's big bad, get married to Ron and find Harry a spouse. The whole happily ever after. But, she had a theory that if proved correct, would make things...interesting. All she had to do was find the engraving she'd made with Ron back in L-10. If it was there, her theory was right. If not, then no big deal. Simple as eating cake. 

 

After her first astronomy class, the dark-haired girl took a look around the tower. Sure enough, when she sat on the stairs she found a carved out heart on the wooden banister. 

 

"H & R L-10, 1317" She read. "So I was right,"

 

Even though they're sent through time randomly, and reincarnated seemingly at random, all their lives appear to be connected to the same timeline. 

 

**Life 27: December 29th, 1503, Helena Brown-Hermione Granger**

 

"I can't believe you're marrying that guy," Noah 'Ron' said. "He's a complete twat,"

"But he's sweet, and he loves me, and...I need the money, the political protection isn't that bad either," Helena 'Hermione' said. "My father's off fighting in the war and my mother's got the Parpoxitis, there's just not much left I can do,"

"But...the last Gryffindor?" Noah asked. "You'll be no more than a breeding mare...expected to pop out babies one right after the other and..."

"I'll be fine," Helena promised. "You and Jimmy are going to the front lines soon anyway right?"

"We are but what about you?"

"There's always our next life. Go on Noah, be the Hero I know you are,"

 

**Life 46: July 18th, 1010, Evangelina Jones-Hermione Granger**

 

 Eva tended to her Master's fever with patience and care. A cold cloth over her burning forehead, a glass of water nearby at all times, and a pain relief potion on hand. It wasn't easy. There wasn't a cure for a broken heart. No soother for the sting of betrayal. But Eva was determined to make the last moments of her Master's life as painless as possible. 

 

"Eva?" Master Ravenclaw said, her voice weak as her eyes blinked up at her. 

 

Eva quickly knelt by the older woman's bedside with the potion and a glass of water.

 

"Rest Master, your in no shape to talk,"

"Where's my daughter?"

"...I don't know,"

"I have...failed her...have I not?"

"It is not my place to judge," Eva said. "Please, do not stress yourself more,"

"My dear apprentice," Ravenclaw smiled, cupping Eva's face with her shaking hand. "You are the only one I have left,"

"I do not understand,"

"...I have seen you with that suitor of yours...The youngest of Helga's sons...You bring _loyalty_ to the Ravenclaw name,"

"Master?" Eva asked.

"Live well, Evangelina Ravenclaw,"

 

Eva screamed when her Master died, tears and confusion at the unexpected death sent the young apprentice running to her 'suitor'. No one could explain how Rowena Ravenclaw died, but everyone agreed that a broken heart was the most likely explanation. 

 

**Current Life, L-1.2, December 25th 1991, Hermione Granger as Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione ran her fingers over the many carvings she'd made on the astronomy banister over the years. It took her many lifetimes, a lot of luck, and chance, but she'd finally gathered enough political power to actually change things this time. She wouldn't be 'just the book smart friend' this time.

 

"I wonder...if Harry gathers the Deathly Hallows again...would our rebirth cycle continue or...would something about it change?"

 

Hermione personally hoped her multiverse/parallel universe theory could be proven. Death really was her only hope of such theory being proven or not.  

 

"A girl can dream can't she?" Hermione asked the castle. "I dreamed to be a princess after all,"

 

Fixing her diadem on her curly mess of hair, the twelve-year-old Princess left the astronomy tower. She had a Christmas feast to attend after all. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**(Saturday, February 22, 1992: Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Mountains of Scottland)**

 

It was a lovely day, Emma thought. The sun was shining through the windows, the children were enjoying their lunch, and Hermione was waiting impatiently excited for something at the Head of the Staff Table. Emma sat on her daughter's left, looking over her plans for her next Muggle Studies lesson when Hermione squealed. The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. Hermione's boys were in the doorway, the black haired one was facing away from them, the redheaded one was blindfolded, as was the blonde one, and both were urging the third to hurry up. 

 

"What's going on Hermione?" Emma asked. 

  
"Harry's one of my Knights. He speaks Parseltongue. So...I got a basilisk," Hermione said. "You said I could,"

 

"I did say that didn't I?" Emma shrugged. She nodded then went back to her lesson plans. Right now she was going over Muggle History with all her classes, and it was a struggle trying to get the Magical raised ones to believe half of what Emma grew up taking for granted had actually happened. She had a separate lesson plan for her muggle raised students that included helping them get their muggle credentials and degrees and whatever else they sought from higher education. 

 

A scraping sound, like leather patches being dragged across the stone, followed by a deep rumbling hiss like sound. Then the screaming. The screaming was what finally pulled Emma from her lesson plans again. The students had tipped over the tables, Hufflepuff and Slytherin on one side, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor on the other, the students taking cover behind the large slabs of wood. Emma blinked at the large snake-like creature making its way into the Great Hall. She could certainly see why the students were hiding. The snake's head was twice the size of Mr. Hagrid, and that man was impressively tall. 

 

Emma was yanked under the Staff Table by the Potions Professor, Mr. Snape glared at her but Emma rolled her eyes. It was a snake, sure it was a...bit bigger than she'd expected but it was a magic snake so she could understand that. 

 

"You must be joking," Mr. Snape said when Emma tried to stand back up. "Imbeciles,"

"It's a snake, Mr. Snape," Emma said. "I don't see what the problem is,"

 

Hermione and her three boys were just fine. Emma watched as the four children talked to the snake, with the Potter boy playing translator. Were magical people always so dramatic?

 

The hype over the Royal Basilisk named Paul didn't fade until after dinner. Everyone from the students to the professors, once they'd gotten over their needless fear, had approached Hermione and Harry to learn about the large snake. An impromptu Care of Basilisks lesson was then held in the Great Hall where Harry and Hermione covered everything from the biology, breeding, and nutrition to the behavioral, instincts, and habitat preferences of the large, apparently venomous, snake. If it wasn't for the obsessive love the Quidditch teams had for their sport, they would've had to reschedule the game for another day. 

 

"Your such a good boy, aren't you Paul? yes, you are," Hermione cooed, nuzzling against the scales of her giant snake. 

 

Emma had a brief moment where she imagined trying to fit Paul the Snake into their old, two-story house. She was immensely glad they lived in a castle, she wasn't sure her old house would've fit Hermione's taste in pets. 

 

"Why are you not concerned?" Mr. Snape asked. "Surely you care about your daughter's safety,"

 

"Of course I do," Emma said. "How dangerous could Paul be? He's just a snake,"

 

"A snake that could kill your daughter with a look,"

 

"A look? If looks could kill, you'd have murdered the entire population of Hogwarts already, Mr. Snape," Emma shook her head. "Magicals, honestly. So dramatic,"


	12. Severus Snape

**( Wednesday, April** 15 **, 1992: Hogshead Bar, Hogsmeade Village, Hogwarts Grounds, Somewhere in Scottland)**

 

Severus was...annoyed was probably the nicest way to say it. Ever since Lily's boy stumbled into the Leakey Cauldron nearly six years ago Severus has had his life turned upside and twisted inside out. Dumbledore lost most of his government positions when Harry Potter was revealed to have been abused while supposedly under his care. Then a muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger-Hogwarts shows up and proceeds to overhaul the government and the education system, which it really needed but the speed at which she's been making changes was mind-boggling. Severus struggled to keep up, as did most of the adults who'd been living in the former system all their lives. To top everything else, apparently, Ronald Weasley did something to the potion market that made Wolfsbane, and its ingredients, cheaper. Severus hadn't noticed it until he was being sent requests to make it. Dozens of requests, he made more galleons making the Wolfsbane potion each month than he ever did doing anything else before. 

 

Three kids had improved the quality of his life completely as a side effect of their main goals. Three kids, he'd have originally treated like dirt, simply due to his views and pride. Severus knew the status quo was still changing. Princess Hermione had goals, Lily's boy had a tendency to attract trouble, and the Weasley boy was always planning something. He was sure that by the time they graduated their community would be vastly different. The times were changing...Severus knew he had to change with them or he'd end up trapped under the Princess' deceptively small iron fist.  

 

While he admitted to himself he needed to start adapting to the changes, he wasn't sure how that led to him following Dr. Emma Granger to Gambling Night at the Hogshead. The Muggle woman had such naive, optimistic views on magic and it was going to get her killed. Severus glanced to his branded arm and grimaced. Or worse, there were many things worse than death.

 

"Quidditch bets?" Emma asked the bartender. "I could say anything at all, and if it happens I win?"

"Tha's right," 

"Sounds fun. How about...150 galleons on...Avery Hawksworth catching each quaffle Blythe Parkin sends his way. 200 galleons on Blythe Parkin catching the snitch, and how about...35 galleons on one of the beaters breaking their bat," Emma said.

"Alright,"

 

Severus didn't gamble, but he was sure that's not how it was done. Emma didn't even attend the Quidditch games at Hogwarts, but her daughter was friends with three Quidditch fanatics. He supposed it made sense she'd have at least a passing understanding of the sport.

 

"Is that a card game? Let's check it out Mr. Snape," Emma said. 

 

Severus followed the oblivious and too trusting muggle woman to the card table. She sat down, pulling a handful of gold coins out of her purse with a harmless grin. Sanding behind her like a bodyguard, Severus was able to watch her learn the game. She figured out the enchantment on the cards, changing the suit of the card with absent-minded taps on the cards. After thirty minutes of death threats and a steadily increasing pile of gold on the table, someone pulled out an egg. 

 

"This is the egg of a rare creature," the man said, as Emma excitedly examined it. "This is my last round, then I'm out,"

 

"Let's play,"

 

Severus glared at the vaguely familiar egg. He couldn't place it. Was it a potion ingredient? Bird eggs were smaller than that, but maybe it was the shell? Maybe the creature inside the egg?  Emma won the pot, and the mystery egg, while Severus was thinking. They stopped by the bar on their way out, and Emma collected her winnings there too. They headed back to the castle as Emma snuggled her mystery egg. As they passed Hagrid's hut Severus remembered where he'd seen eggs like that before.

 

"A dragon egg," Severus said. "Of course she won a dragon egg. Why do I even bother?"

 

His mother once married danger and died for it. His best friend opposed danger and was killed by it. Now, this cheerful young woman was running headfirst towards danger with open arms. He wasn't sure how he'd keep it from killing her, but he'd be dammed if he didn't try. Maybe if a dragon tamer was part of Hogwarts staff? He'd have to talk to the princess, Charlie Weasley was supposedly competent with dragons. 

 

I never thought I'd be asking a Weasley for help, Severus thought, watching as the Mother-Daughter duo lowered the dragon egg into a cauldron of boiling water. But, Merlin have mercy, were these times desperate. 

 

"I hope it's a girl," Hermione said. "I wonder if crossbreeding a girl dragon and a boy basilisk would be possible? Biologically their compatible so I should work but-"

 

Merlin has no mercy, Severus realized. Maybe he never did?


End file.
